Dream job
by acemac-rogan
Summary: Rory and Logan were married and lived in Palo-Alto, but had to leave due to unexpected events, including work, so they move to New York. Disclaimer: Sadly, i don't own any Gilmore Girls content. : (
1. Chapter 1

"Leigh Danes" Rory and Logan decided it would be best if she applied for the job under a different name so as not to rise any suspicion that nepotism was involved in her work status. The editor in chief's secretary called for Rory to enter his office for her interview, looking at her skeptically. "Mr. Blake is waiting."

After a moment, Rory registered that she was being called on and she rose nervously, "That's me,". Someone strode out confidently as she entered his office. 'Oh no. They have clearly filled the position, I should just leave. No, Rory. This is what you've worked for your entire life! You can do this.' She reassured herself earning more confidence, granted, she was still flipping inside, but she still was in a better position than she was upon arrival.

"Sit down," came a deep, calm voice, "no need to be nervous." She nervously laughed knowing she had all the right in the world to be nervous.

"So, Leigh, I see you have worked as editor in the Yale Daily News during your attendance at Yale. You have a very impressive resume, anything else you forgot to mention? Any past experience not included on this?" he questioned.

'Well, should I mention my work at the Stamford Gazette? The people there reacted rather badly when they found out about my relationship with Logan. The thought of me, sleeping my way to the top. Honestly, had they taken the time to know me, they would understand, rather than jumping to conclusions, how in love Logan and I actually are. It might backfire if he wants to look up records. If I get the job though, Logan and I can always just explain and ask him to keep it quiet, right? He can't exactly ref-' "Miss Danes? Is there something else?" He interrupted Rory's train of thought.

She blushed thinking she probably looked like an idiot sitting there, contemplating such an easy question. "Um, yes actually. I previously worked on the Gazette. The Stamford Gazette." She smiled.

"Alright then, may I see your portfolio?" She showed him a few pieces she did for The YDN, including the piece on repaving the sidewalks. After going through a routine interview, Rory leaves a very impressed , calling his boss. "Hello, this is Mike Blake...Yes, I have to speak with him about something, rather someone, very urgently. It is about an open position and a potential candidate...Yes, I'll wait, thank you.

"Mr. Huntzberger?"

* * *

A/N: Should I continue?

-Lulu


	2. Chapter 2

Refresher

_"Hello, this is Mike Blake...Yes, I have to speak to him about something, rather someone, very urgently. It is about an open position and a potential candidate...Yes, I'll wait._

_"Mr. Huntzberger?"_

A cold, harsh voice filled the phone, "I was informed of your call Mike, what do you need? This is Mike, correct?"

'Straight down to business as always, no hello, no how are you.' "Yes, this is Mike. I just interviewed someone for the position of junior features reporter, but I think they have potential to be higher on the scale," Mike responded. "Like, as in senior features editor." (Just go with it ; D)

"Well, do they have the qualifications, what about ability or follow through? Because potential and ability are two very different skills."

"Well, here's the thing, she lacks proof of previous experience, for someplace she claims to have worked. The Stamford Gazette. I know the Gazette is run by HPG, so, I was wondering if you could pull up her record to provide further proof rather than just going on her word. Also, there is this really impressive piece on re pavement of the sidewalks, the best part, she was in high school when she wrote this piece. I find the aspect she had on it was phenomenal. Her name is Leigh Danes, I thought you might be interested in her file..." Mitchum further explored his thoughts and tuned Mike out.

'Leigh Danes, Sidewalk, phenomenal, vaguely familiar...'He pushed away this train of thought and announced a proposition to Mike, cutting him off. "I'll have to schedule a meeting with her. Let me look up her file with you. Right now I am very busy, with, uh, work. I am free at around two thirty on Tuesday though. Call me then?" He didn't wait for Mike to answer, he just dismissed him and got back to his "work". He called for his secretary and they "went over some files".

* * *

"Logan, I'm home!" Rory called into their new apartment. "Ow!" Rory squealed in pain as she tripped over a box labeled 'shoes'.

"Ace?" Logan responded as he heard a thud. "Are you okay?" He questioned in concern.

"No,"

"What happened, do we need to go to the hospital?"

"What happened? What happened was my interview for the New York Times! I totally failed it. Oh no, what if he hated me? He has the power to get me blacklisted at every respectable newspaper within, everywhere! And if your dad-oh no! Your dad-"

"Ace...Ace...Rory!" He stopped her train of thought and got her attention with the rare use of her first name.

"What?"

"You'll be fine, trust me, I have read your writing after all. By the way, good job tripping over my shoes, I only have like 4 pair in there. Now, get ready. We are meeting Colin and Steph so we can focus on relaxing. I would rather you not stress over this, you know the spot is yours. I love you," He reassured her before pecking her on the lips."Go quick, we only have 45 minutes before we have to be there."

"What! And you wait until now to tell me, "She exclaimed before playfully hitting his arm,"Well, I actually took your shoes out and put some of my books in the box, just for you information. You should have seen the looks on the moving guys' faces when they picked up the box." She thanked him before rushing off to shower while he imagined the mens' faces.

* * *

Tuesday

_Knock Knock Knock_

Mike entered Mitchums office and sat down at his desk promptly at 2:30

"Hello Micheal," Mitchum addressed Mike, not bothering to make sure he had the right name. "So, I understood we would be looking over a file and resume today, yes?"

Mike nodded his head confidently, "Yes, sir. It belongs to one Leigh Danes."

"Alright, D-a-n-e-s, correct?" Mitchum responded smoothly as he rose to his filing cabinet. "Ah yes, here it is." He hovered over the papers spread on his oak desk."Mmhmm, she worked at the Stamford. Wrote some notable pieces as well-" His eyes widened and he came to the realization. 'That's why the name had been so familiar!'

The page had the pen name and her real name, but her real name was more pronounced being at the top of the page. After all, the editor at the Gazette had known of her relationship with Logan, and the others found out, and that ended badly.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Mitchum answered absentmindedly, yet sternly.

"Hmm, Lorelai Leigh 'Rory' Gilmore-Hayden? I thought we were getting Leigh Danes' file. This sounds vaguely familiar though, I think she was in our paper a few months back, I can't remember what for though. She sounds like she is from society." Mike sounded distant as Mitchum's mind wandered away.

'This is Rory. I knew I remembered the name, but why is she listed as a Hayden? I knew she was slightly upperclass, but, the Haydens are richer than us. Must be some kind of mistake, an oddly specific one at that, but a mistake. If it isn't though, I wonder what she did to earn herself that name, maybe her mother seduced the Hayden boy. They really are gold-diggers! I knew it! I knew it from the very first dinner, but I overlooked it. I can't be so trusting anymore. I let my guard down and now my son married a gold-digging whore!'

Mitchums face turned red at his 'realization' and he tuned back in to Mike's voice,"...So my inspiration is derived from my mother, her courage, loyalty, and love, and to my fiance, who without a doubt, holds me up with a foundation of support unlike anyone else has. To every one I love and who has granted me support, and most importantly, the essence of my very being, coffee. Now, coffee contributes to my life in many different ways, and I wish I could thank coffee, this is as good a time as ever. So, thank you coffee," Mike finished reading one of his favorite pieces and looked expectantly at Mr. Huntzberger.

Mitchum did have to hand it to Rory, she had a way with words. But, he could never admit that to anyone while he was in his right mind, so he simply responded with a, "Hmm, it was okay I suppose."

Mike looked shocked at Mitchums response but quickly covered his reaction with a fake smile and a question. "So, what is up with this name. Do you think this 'Rory Gilmore-Hayden' girl was plagiarizing? Because I know I saw this on Leigh's portfolio, and the profile we are currently looking at belongs to one Rory Gilmore-Hayden. One of them must have copied the other, and Leigh seemed very reliable. We have to get this sorted out before we actually offer anyone the job, and if that is Leigh's work, I think we should hire her immediatly." Mike stated, clueless of the identity 'scheme'(for lack of a better word) before him.

Mitchum's eyes widened as he thought of the prospect of ruining her career- so he could fix Logan's life path and make sure he lives up to his responsibilities- and he began to devise a plan.

* * *

R&amp;R please, I'll try to get the next one out by Friday( Having tests this week and in another two weeks, unfortunately ).

-Lulu


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It means a lot to me that you have reviewed and enjoyed the story, do you think Rory should be close to the Haydens in this? I can work either relationship into the plot, I just want your opinion. Can I have a Beta?

* * *

Refresher

_Mitchums eyes widened as he thought of the prospect of ruining her career- so he could fix Logan's life path and make sure he lives up to his responsibilities- and he began to devise a plan._

* * *

Rory walked into the apartment building, mascara running down her face. She whimpered softly and ran into the stairwell and went as fast as she could, avoiding the voices of concern erupting all around her. She opened the door and slammed it closed. Logan came out to greet her, concern evident in his voice, "Rory? Are you okay, what happened?!" He came over to wrap his arms around her and comfort her when Rory shook him off.

"Is it true?!" She echoed through the house, earning a baffled look from Logan. "Don't play dumb Logan, I called you at work and Mindy, your new assistant answered, she said you two were 'looking over some files'. What did I do to deserve this? I thought we were in love!" She rambled as Logan looked on, his mind filling in the blanks on what she could have meant.

'Mindy? My assistant's name is Christian and, I'm pretty sure he is gay. Earlier at work, I think he was checking me out. He is still a competent worker though, I wouldn't fire someone just because the looked at someone in an odd way. Hell, I invented that look. Many times, I would have been fired just because I looked at someone in a similar fashion, granted, they usually enjoyed the outcome of th-'

His train of thought came to a halt when he realized he was alone in the room. He heard a door slam and faint talking. He put his ear up to the bathroom door and listened intently.

"Yeah, and, and, I called to see if...we..could go out to lunch..and, and, and...Mindy!" She let out in between muffled sobs before it all came rushing out. "Mom, lunch, Lukes, me," She managed to get out, only slightly distorted.

Logan knocked on the door. After a few moments, Rory came out with a very red face, "Yes?" She questioned in a small voice while looking down.

"Rory, you know I wouldn't intentionally do something to make you feel bad, right?"

"Yes." She responded in a smaller voice, "I hope." She muttered under her breath. Logan heard her, but chose to ignore it, pain evident in his eyes.

"Rory, I think you need to go to your mom. I'll drive you."

"No." She sternly cut him off. "I want to drive."

"Let me at least call Frank for you." Just as she was about to rant about her not needing his help, he approached the situation logically. "It's for your own safety, besides, you can sleep in the car this way."

She opened her mouth, but stopped when Logan supplied viable reason, she shut it. 'After all, I have been really tired lately... Great, another example of his concern and observance. Just what you need when trying to be mad at your husband.'

"I'm too tired to argue." She said, successfully attempting to end the conversation.

Logan called Frank and waited for the car with Rory.

When the car arrived, Rory stepped in and immediately drifted into a deep slumber, not even thanking Frank.

* * *

"Hello?" Mitchum answered the phone, not trying to mask his annoyance.

"Mitchum, dear," Shira's voice rang through the phone, ignoring his tone. "We have a dinner to attend next Friday evening. Just wanted to make sure you could clear your schedule and be prepared. This is our first time sitting so close to the DuGreys, the Gellars, and the Haydens. We are only 3 tables over from the most elite families in Hartford. I am so excited!"

"Friday?"

"Yes, and don't even think about missing this. Are you even aware of their social standing? Skip out on the boys from the country club just this once, after all, they will probably be attending this event anyways." She said in a demanding tone.

"Well, I suppose I could cancel my meetings for Friday afternoon," He said motioning towards Mindy, his secretary. "What time does dinner start?"

"7. Have the driver pick me up at 6:15 to ensure our arrival."

"Yes, Shira. If it means so much to you." His voice laced with sarcasm, knowing there was no way out.

* * *

Rory was awakened with a shake.

She opened her eyes and turned crimson realizing Frank had trouble waking her. She apologized, thanked him, and made her way to Luke's, 10 minutes before their agreed time.

She walked in and immediately recognized the cerulean eyes that fell upon her from the bar, she met them with an embrace and sat down.

"Hey babe, where is limo boy?"

"Coffee. Now." She looked at Luke from under her thick eyelashes and silently pleaded. Luke poured a large cup and pushed it in front of her. "Gone, we are over."

Lorelai looked at her questioningly before voicing her concerns. "What do you mean gone? Did he leave?"

Rory grabbed the coffee and dragged it up slowly to her lips, to avoid the question, only to gag in disgust. Luke looked at her strangely, "Are you feeling okay, Rory?"

She nodded slowly and pushed the coffee away. She looked as lost as the couple before her. "Yeah, I think so. Just, not in the mood for coffee?

"I think I want an apple," by now, they had gathered the diner's attention.

"Covered in caramel?" Babbette's voice rang out.

"No, just the fruit..." Rory muttered under her breath.

Ms. Patty looked at her quizzically, "What was that, hun?"

"Nothing," She redirected her voice towards Luke and Lorelai, "Can I have a salad to go please? I want to continue my conversation with you, and only you, back at the house."

Lorelai nodded her head wanting to know more, and ordered for herself. Not too long later they arrived at the house and she broke the silence. "Hun, what is really going on?"

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger? Can you guess what's wrong with Rory? Again, relationship with the Haydens? Should there have been a TRORY in the past, or should Tristan just be jealous? R&amp;R please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I am so happy with your reviews! Keep it up. Thankyou. :D

* * *

"Mitchum?" Shira's shrill voice rang out, "Is that you, dear?"

"Yes. What do you want?" A knowing voice came from the foyer of the mansion.

"Well, the benefit dinner I was telling you about, the most prestigious event of the year mind you, is coming up and, I was wondering," Mitchum looked up at her, signaling for her to continue,"I need a dress. As in, a new one, so I need your black card."

He sighed. He should have known her intent, "Don't make too big of a dent."

Shira rolled her eyes internally and smiled at him. She grabbed the card and left him alone in the massive house.

As he was thinking of the dinner, his mind wondered. 'Hmm, Logan will be required to attend this event, Rory will accompany him, I will have to call them. I still have to get the Leigh Danes debacle with Mike settled. We need to fill the position of junior features reporter at the Times, but Mike put it on hold for her. I guess I will let him handle it, I can't very well explain the situation without exposing my plan. Hmm, I need to call that Fallon girl, I know Logan will understand his responsibilities once I expose Rory, he will need a new wife.'

He picked up the phone to dial Logan. "Logan. There is a benefit dinner on Friday. Your attendance is mandatory. You will meet with the Gelllars and DuGreys. We are seated three tables over from them. Be sure to remind your wife of their social standing so she will wear something appropriate to the event." He finished with a snotty voice.

"Dad," Before he could finish, Mitchum cut him off.

"Don't try to get out of this." He was met with the incessant beeping of the dial tone.

* * *

"Hun, what's really going on?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" Rory responded in a small voice.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Logan cheated on me."

"What! How? How do you know." Lorelai knew she had to stay calm for Rory's sake, but this was a little much.

Rory broke out into sobs again, much to the dismay of them both. "I called his office and his secretary answered. I bet she's slutty! She sounded slutty,"

"Honey," Lorelai reached over and engulfed Rory in a much appreciated hug.

After a moment of silence, save Rory's silent weeping, Lorelai said what was on her mind, "Rory, are you sure? You know he loves you, I know he loves you, hell, even Luke knows."

"Well, no."

"You do still love him, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get down to the bottom of this. It had to have been a misunderstanding,"

"Okay."

"So, what was her name?"

"Mindy, or Mandy, I think."

"Alright. I think I should call Logan's dad."

"Okay, I guess. I am going to take a nap. I don't think I can handle hearing Mitchum's voice, on top of this."

"K, babe. Night." Sympathy laced Lorelai's voice as she reached for the phone.

She was greeted by an ever too chipper voice, "Hello, Mitchum Huntzberger's office, Mindy speaking. How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Mit-" She registered what the secretary said. She realized that this was not Logan's, but Mitchums secretary. Either that, or they shared a secretary. 'I have to call Logan's office.'

She abruptly hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello, this is Logan Huntzberger's office, Christian speaking. How may I help you?"

"I thought Logan's assistant's name was Mindy." She said harshly.

"Oh, we're sorry about that. Logan went home to surprise his wife and the calls must have forwarded to the reigning Huntzberger's office." Christian responded in an agitated voice. (He had been getting angry calls all day)

"Oh my God! That little- Let me talk to Logan."

"I'm sorry, he's in an important meeting at the moment." He said in an unbelieving voice.

"Tell him this is very important."

"I can't interrupt his meeting, I'm sor-"

"Tell him this is his mother in law" Lorelai cut Christian off in a demanding tone. With that, she was promptly greeted by Logan's voice.

"Hello, Lorelai? Look, I didn't do anything. Let me talk to Rory. I need her to understand. Please. Let me explain," Logan pleaded in an urgent voice.

"Logan, I know you didn't cheat on Rory. I don't know why she reacted so quickly, I know she still loves you, though."

Logan let out a sigh of relief and started another rant, "Well, can I talk to her. I sure as hell don't want to lose her again, like at Yale. I need her, and I didn't do anything this time. I didn't do any-"

"Didn't we just go over the part about me knowing you didn't do anything?"

"Yes, sorry. Is Rory with you? Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep,"

"Well, I'll come over then. I need to talk to her about this."

"It's still too soon. Let me try to convince her before you do."

"Okay." Lorelai could sense the hurt in Logan's voice and she cringed.

"Goodbye Logan. I will call you when I am done. Get back to your meeting."

"Alright. Goodbye."

A few hours later, Rory walked out to the kitchen to find her mother watching Pippy Longstocking.

"Mom?"

"Hey babe." A strained silence fell upon them before Lorelai spoke up again. "Look, I talked to Logan. He didn't cheat on you. The phone call was forwarded to Mitchum's office, so the girl you talked to, Mindy, was his assistant not Logan's."

"Oh my God! Oh my god, I have to call him and apologize. But why would he send his calls to his dad's office? He knows I use that line so we can be discreet," Rory fumed.

"Don't be too harsh. He took the time off so he could be with you."

"Well, I'm going home. Thank you mom. Love you, bye." Rory rushed out.

Lorelai realized she forgot to talk to Rory about her eating. 'Oh well. Maybe she was just stressing over Logan.'

* * *

Rory opened the door slowly and walked over to the couch, where Logan was holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, Logan," She touched him slightly.

His head shot up, "Ace! Oh my God, Rory. I am so sorry you had to talk to Mindy. My assistant's name is Christian, he is gay. I swear I didn't do anything with him. Mindy is my fathers secretary. He cheats on my mother with anything that moves and has a- Nevermind. Look, just let me explain, okay?" He looked up and noticed a small smirk on Rory's face. The sincerity in his eyes morphed into confusion.

She noticed his look and quickly pulled her faint smirk into a fake scowl, "Go on."

"I put Christian in charge. I'm sorry, I specifically asked him to never slack and let my dad take any calls. He threatened to fire him though. My dad's the one who had calls forwarded to his office. I am so sorry." He continued, looking concerned.

"Your dad had the calls forwarded? He should be expecting the wrath of Lorelai as soon as she finds out. I am sorry for not talking things out with you, I shouldn't have rushed to conclusions. Don't worry. I know I love you, and you love me." She smiled.

"And you're so sure about this?" His signature smirk emerged and she playfully hit him.

"Because," She played along.

"Because why?"

"Because I am me."

"Good enough reason for me." He closed the conversation with a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support. I really appreciate it. :)

* * *

Thursday Morning

Logan rolled over and planted a kiss on Rory's ear. "Morning, Ace."

She grunted in response.

"I said good morning,"

"It's six thirty. I need coffee to function this early, you of all people should know this by now." She urged.

"I know, I know. That's why there is a tray table here for you." He smirked. "Coffee, poptarts, bacon, eggs, chocolate chip waffles, just the basics."

Her ears perked up at the prospect of chocolate chip waffles and she eyed him suspiciously. His smirk had faded and he now displayed a hopeful smile. "Logan, what is it?" She questioned in a skeptical tone.

"What do you mean?" He replied, without missing a beat.

"Logan, I know you only make chocolate chip waffles when you have something to tell me, good or bad, and from the looks of it, it's not very good. Just tell me." She looked at him expectantly.

"Fine, but don't blame me. You asked to know," He warned.

Rory waited.

"Okay, tomorrow, we have to attend a dinner with my parents and a bunch of other Hartford elites. I'm sorry, there was no way I could have gotten out of it because we are sitting the closest we have ever been to three of the richest and most influential families in Hartford," He mocked. "One of them was the Gellars I think, so at least we can surprise my parents with knowing and having connections with Paris. I still can't believe she made Doyle hyphenate his name to McCaster-Gellar," Logan reminisced.

"We both knew this day would come soon. The day we use our rich friends to upstage our parents. Well, your parents. Let me guess, they told you to warn me to dress appropriately, right?"

He nodded slightly in response.

"Hmm, what do you think would happen if I showed up wearing my mom's rhinestone penis shirt? Did I ever tell you about the time my mom wore that to Friday night dinner? That was a good night." She looked off into space, clearly in a deep state of nostalgia.

"No, you'll have to tell me sometime, meanwhile, breakfast." He put the tray over Rory and they ate together.

* * *

A little while later

"Hey, Logan?" She shifted in the bed.

"Yes, Ace?"

"Have you heard back about the Times yet? I don't want to appear too forward or desperate, so I don't want to call the editor, but I can't seem to avoid my thoughts."

"This was supposed to be a surprise, but I called him yesterday about the position, he said it had been filled by one Leigh Danes. He just hasn't been able to get in contact with her yet because he has been busy working out some kinks for the job. He said you were an exception." He displayed his signature smirk once again.

A smile overtook her features and she let out a giddy squeal. "Really? Oh that's wonderful. Will I have to bring my own coffee though? 'Cause you know it's horrible to work with bad coffee." She immediately had a serious aura.

He laughed at her antics and pecked her on the cheek. "The coffee's not bad. Don't worry. Now, I have to go to work. I don't want to be later than I already am. Love you, Ace. You should get some more sleep. We don't have that much longer until you'll be getting up earlier than me."

"Good to know. I am still tired. Bye, Logan. Love you too." She smiled and dived into the warm covers.

* * *

Around nine, Rory awoke to the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?" She reluctantly answered in a groggy voice.

"Is this Leigh Danes speaking?"

Rory immediately perked up. "Yes, how may I help you?" Her voice was filled with fake anticipation, but only those close to her could tell the difference.

"Good morning. This is Mike Blake, the editor of The New York Times. Sorry to bother you,"

"No, No, you're fine. I wasn't doing anything." She blushed profusely.

"Okay. Well, I would like to call you in for a meeting in about an hour, Is that okay?"

"Yes, definitely. Should I bring anything?"

"No, we still have a copy of your portfolio, but I'm warning you now, Mr. Hunzberger will be with us, and one other guest will also accompany us, also."

"Okay, then. See you in an hour." She hung up and rushed off to get ready. She had just gotten up off the bed when a ringing sound stopped her.

She turned around and searched the bed and answered casually. "Hello,"

"Hi, this is Mike Blake. Editor of The New York Times."

"Hello, this is Rory Gilmore." She didn't know why the Times was calling her here, she didn't even apply as Rory, they shouldn't have had her personal phone number. "How can I help you?" She inquired.

"We are having a meeting and we were wondering if you could join us."

Her heart stopped and she took a cautious approach to the situation. "Who is 'us'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not being more specific, Mr. Huntzberger, a candidate for an open position, myself and you, hopefully."

"Um." Her mind was a mess. 'Oh my God. I have to meet with Mitchum, Mr. Blake, and myself. How do I respond to his invitation?! Should I ignore him, maybe that would work.'

"I'll see you in an hour." She answered before she had adequate time to form a pro/con list.

* * *

A/N: Haha, cliffhanger. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Rory froze as she hung up the phone. Too many thoughts to contemplate rushed through her mind all at once.

"Logan. Logan. Logan! Logan!?" She called.

'He's not here, he left early. I have to call him. What do I do?'

She raced for the phone and dialed his personal number. No time to be discreet about it.

_Ring...Ring...Ring _Voicemail. Great.

_Ring...Ring... _"Hello?"

"Logan, Logan, help me. I just don't know what to do. I just answered. No time to think. I just answered." Her words jetted out of her mouth.

"What? What, slow down." He covered the microphone on his phone and Rory could hear the faint outline of him apologizing and excusing himself. "Slowly now."

"I, I'm sorry. You're busy. I should've known you were busy. It's probably important. I'm sorry-" He cut her off.

"Ace. You are more important than anything, and you never call this line while I'm at work. You always have a reason. Are you okay?"

"DO I SOUND OKAY?!" He winced at the high pitch squeal.

"Okay, I'm coming home. "

"No. I just need you to help me."

"Do I sound like I'm in a debatable mood, Rory? You're not okay. I'm on my way."

She agreed and they hung up.

* * *

Logan dashed up the stairs, two steps at a time, and opened the door. "Rory?"

"I'm in here!" Her voice rang through the apartment.

He sat on the bed and took her hands. "What's the matter Rory, you weren't making sense on the phone."

"The Times called."She whimpered.

"Shouldn't that be good?" He responded cautiously.

"Yes, yes it _should_, but it isn't." She frustratedly whimpered.

"Why'd they call?"

"They want to meet me."

"Still lost here..."

"They want to meet both mes."

"Wait, Rory you and Leigh you?"

"Yes!"She let out. "And I don't know why!" She was full on bawling at this point.

"Oh, Rory. I could call in and find out why?"

"That, that, that would be too obvious."

"But they know I'm married to you, it's in your file if they look deep enough."

"But we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, they won't respect me if they think Im only here because of you."

"Hey, give them a chance. They'll know your writing is why you are here if, _when_ they see it. When are you meeting them?"

"45 minutes."

"Ooh. Let's get you ready then, It's already a 10 minute drive."

"Ok."She responded reluctantly.

* * *

He drove her a block away from the Times. "I'm not sure. Do I look okay? Maybe I should have gone with the purple."

"You look amazing, the blue brings out your eyes, now go. You can't be late."

"Okay" She responded uneasily and began her walk.

She reached the top floor and stepped out of the elevator. Skeptical looks fired her way and she considered making a run for it. 'No, face this. You have to face this.'

She sat down and waited. It seemed like an eternity. The clock taunted her. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. She squirmed in her seat and waited. She got up for coffee and waited. She waited until she was broken from her daze by the calling of two names. "Leigh Danes and Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden?"

She thought she couldn't stand the waiting, but now, she knew she couldn't stand the doing. Anxiously, she plowed through the carpet and made her way towards the receptionist. She was different from before, more cheery, must have been new to the job.

"Don't worry, I heard he's not as bad as he seems."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr. Huntzberger. I heard he's not as bad as he seems."

"Oh." 'That's not exactly why I'm anxious, actually.'

"Thanks." Rory faked reassurance. The receptionist smiled.

She stepped through the door with a suddenly dry mouth and was met with Mr. Blake's morning smile.

"Good morning Leigh. Or should I say Ms. Danes? I'm sorry."

"Uh," She croaked. She cleared her throat and responded, "I don't mind."

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to the large leather seats surrounding a large table.

She perched herself on the edge and let herself sink in. The feeling of angst only grew.

She spun her chair towards Mr. Blake and was about to speak when the door opened with a raspy rhythm.

Mr. Blake turned his full attention towards the door and Rory pretended to not notice, strengthening her avoidance.

"Hello," Came the stern and well known voice of none other than Mitchum Huntzberger. Rory wanted nothing more in that instant than to fade into the chair.

* * *

R&amp;R please. What do you think? Sorry about the delay. I hope the next one will come soon, I just moved. -Lulu


	7. Chapter 7

Mike shot Rory a warning look as he greeted Mr. Huntzberger.

"Where is the prodigal young woman you wanted me to meet?"

Swiftly, Mike swiveled her chair around and introduced Rory, "This is Leigh Danes, barely 23, but still very impressive."

"Hello," Voiced a confident Mitchum.

"Hello," Rory managed to choke out.

"Okay, then. I'll excuse myself and let you get acquainted while I find the missing member of this meeting." And with that, Mike was in the lobby of the top floor looking for Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden.

"How are you, Ms. Danes?" 'This should be fun.'

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, do you prefer Leigh?" He continued with his charade.

"You know who I am, stop pretending you don't, Mitchum." She responded through clenched teeth.

"I hardly think writing a piece about re-pavement of the sidewalk puts _you _on _my_ name to name basis." He responded arrogantly.

"But maybe being married to your son does?"

Amusement danced across his face for a second. "Not for long."

"Excuse me!?" She was a few inches from her wits end at this point.

"Well, I always knew you were a gold digger, and had my suspicions about your mother, but now, it's been confirmed. You and your mother are gold digging whores.

"What ever did happen to that Luke fellow?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" She had reached the limit on what she would take from him. It was one thing for him to badtalk her, but her family? Her mother?

"Well, Gilmore-Hayden? It's obvious you didn't marry into the Hayden family, It must have been your mother. She probably seduced him and you took his name also, just to show wealth that isn't even yours, just to rub in our faces. You'll probably also take my name soon, if I don't stop you, and that, I just can't stand for. Besides, once Logan comes to his senses, he won't let you, but than there's that Fallon girl. Nice ring to it, eh? Fallon-Huntzberger?"

"How Dare You Talk About My Mother That Way!? YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT! HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE MY MOTHER OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT! OH AND BY THE WAY, CHRISTOPHER HAYDEN IS MY FATHER, I JUST DON'T LIKE TO RUB MY WEALTH IN PEOPLES FACES!" Rory was erupting, "MY MOTHER AND HIM WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED, BUT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO PRESSURE HIM INTO IT JUST BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO BE BORN! THERE IS NO WAY I'M EVER GOING TO LET YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND DON'T DOUBT THAT. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OER YOURSELF AND LET YOUR SON BE WHO HE WANTS TO BE, YOU ALREADY ARE MAKING HIM RUN PART OF _YOUR_ COMPANY, AND HE'S ONLY DOING THAT FOR HONOR'S SAKE! GET OVER YOURSELF ALREADY AND LET US BE IN LOVE!" As she turned around to storm out, she noticed Logan in the doorway. The eyes of everyone in the waiting room were on her exasperation, Mitchum's gaping, and Logan's smile. They were possibly some of the most confused looks anyone could ever witness. Embarrassment rushed into Rory's face, she almost fainted. Logan took her by the waist and walked her to the elevator. While the doors were shutting, they could still see Mitchum, an incredulous look plastered on his face. Utter disbelief.

"So, do you think you got the job?" Logan whispered with an enormous grin.

* * *

R&amp;R please. I'm super excited about the dinner! ∆_∆ ∞ -Lulu


	8. Chapter 8

As they were driving home, Rory realized she was going to need to apply elsewhere. "Logan, I still need to be a journalist, I can't just stop."

He chuckled, "Ace, don't worry, you could get a job anywhere."

"But your dad, he can blacklist me everywhere."

"Don't worry, Ace, you can apply with a fake name."

"What if he uses a picture of me, though?" Her heart was racing.

"Then, you'd always make one heck of a barista."

"Logan, this is serious."

"I know, I'm sorry, but you can't just keep worrying, you have to relax."

She looked over at him, eyes on the road, looking happy, when she realized how much she couldn't live without him, "Logan, I love you."

"I know," Came the expected, cocky response.

"No, you don't, I really love you."

"I love you too, Ace," He reached for her hand, "I love you too."

* * *

They got to the apartment and Rory went straight to their room, "I'm tired."

Logan leaned against the door frame with a grin as she fumbled into sweats and one of his shirts. "Isn't that my shirt?"

"I'm too exhausted to care, If you really want it back, take it," She smiled deviously, eyes closed. And with that, he did.

I sent your resume to a few other branches of HPG, they are requiring you to write a fictional piece on any topic, but to keep it 'Short and Crisp'." Logan's voice echoed in the empty apartment as he got home from work.

"Great, thank you Logan, I really appreciate this." Rory came into the front room and met him with a kiss. "I can manage that by tonight?"

"Do you need help?"

She laughed, "With the editing, maybe." Rory had grown more confident about her writing ability with Logan, but was still rather modest around others.

"Okay then, It's not like I run a prestigious newspaper or anything," He mocked hurt.

"Is there a word limit?"

" 'Short and Crisp'."

* * *

They were mile deep in chinese takeout when she finished the sample story.

"I don't know, I'm getting a weird vibe off it. It feels very different from my normal writing." Rory grabbed another eggroll.

"Different is good, right? Maybe this will be a new era for you in writing?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's go to bed, Logan." She stood and dragged him to the room, although it really wasn't a difficult task.

* * *

R&amp;R please, I know this is short, but I just wanted to fit that into the story. I want the dinner to be next chapter, but don't want to make any promises. I really enjoy your reviews, thank you jordana60.


End file.
